Mayonaka no Kioku
by 152 cm
Summary: Melalui kejadian aneh yang dialaminya tengah malam, ia menjumpai masa lalu kelamnya, dan menatap kembali wajah kakaknya, Minato. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus memilih pilihan untuk merindukan sosok pemuda berambut biru itu.


_Disclaimer: Persona 3 & Persona 4 © ATLUS_

* * *

**Mayonaka no Kioku**

* * *

_Walau samar, kedua pendengarannya dapat menangkap isakan tangis di sekitarnya. Kedua kakinya berdiri tegak sembari kedua bola biru di rongga matanya memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling kediamannya._

_Begitu sunyi dan hanya suara kecil tersebut yang melayang-layang di sekitarnya. Gelapnya ruangan tersaingi dengan hitamnya sofa nyaman yang bertatap muka dengan hangatnya nyala api yang terhidang di dalam perapian. Papan kayu jati saling terangkai satu sama lain, membentuk tingkatan ruang kecil sebagai tempat berkumpulnya buku-buku novel misteri, biografi, sejarah, anatomi, dan hal lainnya, yang dibatasi oleh pintu dari kaca bening. Kumpulan rak-rak kayu yang seluruhnya berjumlah empat tersebut seakan sedang bermain _'kagome-kagome'_, dengan sofa tak berdosa sebagai pemain tengah ._

_Tepat di hadapan kursi busa itu, terbaring dengan prihatin karpet berbulu coklat yang juga mengadahkan tatapannya pada sang sofa kosong yang telah tertinggal bersama sepotong kain lembut bermotif kotak-kotak hijau bersenandung dengan tenangnya biru dipangkuan tuan sofa._

_Pada salah satu dari beberapa benda yang terdapat di ruangan tersebut, suatu hal yang tampak mencolok adalah sebuah lukisan minyak tua yang berisikan masing-masing wajah sebuah keluarga._

_Suara lain yang halus tiba-tiba datang berkunjung. Deritan kecil pintu mengalun di hadapan punggungnya, lalu wajah tenangnya berputar untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengalunkan nada tersebut. Perlahan sinar dari balik pintu ikut menyeruduk masuk, namun sebuah siluet tubuh kecil menghalangi sebagian dari sinar itu. Ujung kaki kecil berbalut kaus kaki putih yang tak bernoda menyembul keluar dari punggung pintu, lalu−…_

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku!? Kenapa aku selalu sendirian!? Aku kesepian… Aku tidak ingin sendiri!"

_Kalimat itu terlontar dengan keras begitu saja. Tak ada yang tahu dari mana asalnya, namun ia tahu kalimat pedih tadi telah terlontar oleh seorang gadis. __Di dalam hidupnya, ini merupakan ke tiga kalinya kalimat itu terlontar dan terekam di pendengarannya. Yang pertama kali terlontar olehnya, kedua kali terlontar oleh 'dirinya', dan ketiga adalah sekarang._

_Tangan kecil yang dingin menyambutnya. Wajahnya menatap ke bawah dan yang dapat ia tangkap adalah gadis dengan helaian rambut biru menghiasi kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka dan mencoba menginformasikan sesuatu padanya, tetapi ia tak dapat mendengar info tersebut._

_Gadis itu kembali bicara, dan sekali lagi ia tak dapat menangkapnya._

_Untuk yang ketiga kalinya gadis itu bicara, dan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia dapat mendengarnya. Gadis itu berkata, _"…selimut…−"

* * *

Benturan kecil memukul kepalanya di bagian samping. Kelopak mata Naoto terbuka seketika akibat hal tersebut, dan dengan matanya yang masih mengantuk akibat perjalanan panjang, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah punggung dari serkertaris keluarga Shirogane; Yakushiji.

Ia mencoba membangunkan dirinya setelah secara tak sengaja tertidur pada jok mobil, dalam perjalanannya pulang setelah menyelesaikan sebuah kasus di Hitachinaka, prefekture Ibaraki. Tangan kanannya membentuk kepalan kecil dan mendekatkannya pada mulut, tepat di saat ia bersiap menghembuskan karbon dioksida beserta uap air dari rongga mulutnya tersebut. Terasa sedikit cairan menggenangi pelupuk matanya−namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Anda sudah bangun, Naoto-sama?" Dari kaca spion yang tergantung di atas kepala sang serketaris, Naoto mendapati ada sebuah senyuman kecil yang dipasangnya. Naoto hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu berkata, "Eh..., ya," dengan rasa yang agak tidak nyaman.

Tangan kirinya ia angkat dan mendapati kemana arahnya jarum putih yang lebih panjang dari pasangannya mengarah, juga pasangannya tersebut menunjuk arah yang berbeda. _'Pukul sebelas kurang dua puluh lima menit,' _Naoto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri tanpa menggerakan bibirnya. Pupil dari bola matanya bergerak ke arah samping untuk sekedar mengalihkan pemandangan dan merasakan bagaimana kurang bersahabatnya jalan yang tengah dilewati oleh empat roda hitam yang d

* * *

engan semangatnya menggelinding di antara bebatuan dan pasir.

Cukup lama mereka terbelenggu dalam kesunyian yang diisi oleh suara hantaman para roda dengan jalan, maka Naoto mencoba bertanya menggunakan topik yang tiba-tiba saja terlintas di benaknya, "apa kakek sudah kembali dari tugasnya?"

Pertanyaan tersebut disambut baik dengan sikap sang serketaris yang secara mendadak menginjak rem kaki tanpa ada peringatan. Lantas, terjadi goncangan pada kendaraan tersebut, beruntung Naoto dapat secara refleks meraih punggung dari jok yang berada di hadapannya dan menahan dirinya agar tak terjatuh atau membentur sesuatu dengan keras. Tentu kalimat yang terlontar oleh detektif muda tersebut ialah, "ada apa?!"

"Ma-maafkan saya Naoto-sama. Hari kemarin, baru saja Shirogane-sama meminta saya untuk menjemput beliau dini hari ini. Mungkin beliau telah menunggu di Iwatodai stasiun." Tak perlu melihat wajah, Naoto dapat merasakan dari nada bicaranya bahwa sang serketaris merasa amat tak konsekwen dengan sikapnya. Mungkin inilah pertama kalinya ia menemukan sikap ini dari pria berkaca mata hitam tersebut.

"Kakek di Iwatodai? Kukira kakek menangani kasus di Okinawa." Naoto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, sekaligus membelokkan sedikit permasalahan pria yang telah bekerja cukup lama bagi keluarganya.

"Benar, namun beliau memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke Iwatodai sehari sebelum kepulangannya." Yakushiji kembali bicara lebih tenang dari ucapan yang sebelumnya ia lontarkan. Setidaknya ini lebih baik.

"Tepatnya jam berapa kakek sampai di stasiun Iwatodai? Jika waktunya terlalu sempit, aku dapat kembali sendiri ke Shirogane Estate menggunakan bis. Cukup turunkan aku di jalan tol yang ada di depan, dan segeralah bertemu kakek." Kedua tangannya meraih topi biru yang terduduk di samping kursinya dan mulai menyesuaikan posisinya pada kepalanya yang terselubungi rambut biru tua.

Namun Yakushiji merasa tak yakin dengan saran dari putri semata wayang keluarga Shirogane tersebut, "Shirogane-sama meminta saya menjemputnya pukul enam pagi ini,…−tapi Naoto-sama, saya tidak bisa menurunkan anda begitu saja di tengah jalan, dan membiarkan anda pulang sendiri−terutama pada jam tengah malam seperti ini!" Yakushiji bicara khawatir akan tindakan apa yang gadis detektif tersebut putuskan.

"Waktunya tepat−jika pergi sekarang, kau dapat sampai kira-kira pukul enam pagi," ucap Naoto tanpa mempedulikan larangan serkertais Yakushiji.

"Tapi Naoto-sama…" Yakushiji tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Merasa tak bertanggung jawab atas tindakannya, juga menyetujui deduksi sang detektif bahwa tepat waktunya jika ia pergi sekarang.

"Kakek lebih membutuhkanmu Yakushiji-san. Jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu." Sekali lagi Naoto mencoba meyakinkan sang serketaris, kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan kalimat kecil yang disertai sedikit senyuman, "…selain itu, sepertinya malam ini bulan purnama."

Yakushiji tak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali menghela napas kecil dengan pasrah. "Saya mengerti Naoto-sama. Mohon maafkan kecerobohan saya," ucap Yakushiji kembali dengan nada bersalahnya.

Naoto hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan dan berkata bahwa itu bukan masalah.

Suara mesin mobil meraung sebelum Yakushiji mulai menggerakan kendaraan yang mereka naikki untuk kembali berkerja. Tak memakan waktu lama, maka mobil sedan hitam tersebut dapat berhenti dan bergabung dengan beberapa mobil lainnya di jalan beraspal−yang walaupun tetap saja jalan tersebut masih terasa cukup sepi.

Melihat keaadaan jalan, Yakushiji semakin merasa khawatir akan keaadaan detektif yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang pemuda tersebut, namun ia tak dapat melakukan protes lebih, sebab sang detektif telah mendorong pintu mobil agar segera terbuka, dan kedua kakinya kini telah menapaki terotoan. Terdengar bunyi benturan pintu yang ditutup dan kini ia dapat melihat sang detektif telah meninggalkan tempatnya duduk beberapa detik lalu.

Yakushiji menekan tombol kaca dari pintu yang berada sampingnya agar jendela pintu tersebut dapat menurun dan tak lagi menghalanginya dari pemandangan di luar kendaraan. Tampak Naoto−yang kini telah turun−dari balik jendela tersebut, lalu Yakushiji mulai melontarkan kata, "berhati-hatilah Naoto-sama." Naoto menanggapinya dengan anggukan, dan mulailah mobil hitam tersebut beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Detektif yang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang cukup kecil tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya di sebelah papan pemberhentian bus dan lampu jalan yang memancarkan warna oranye di tengah kelamnya malam yang hanya terhiasi bulan penuh dan bintang-bintang kecil sebagai pemanisnya. Langit tampak sangat bersih tanpa setitik awan pun bergerombol ketika ia mengadahkan wajahnya untuk beberapa saat, dan kembali memperhatikan laju jalan.

Sekiranya lima belas menit ia telah menunggu dan tak satu pun bis mulai menghampirinya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan fortuna-nya hingga seakan keberuntungan mulai menjauhinya. Naoto hanya menghebuskan napasnya kecil dan menunggu. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya tertunduk kembali terangkat dan seketika−seperti sebuah kajaiban−sebuah bis datang menghampirinya.

Tanpa ragu, ia mulai menapaki satu persatu anak tangga pada bis putih tersebut dan menuju salah satu kursi penumpang. Terlihat si pengemudi bus menguap lebar ketika Naoto memasuki bisnya dan bis tersebut memang tak di huni oleh siapa pun kecuali dirinya dan sang pengemudi.

Perjalanan berjalan dengan lancar. Bis tersebut berjalan dengan tenang dan tak mengindahkan setiap lampu jalan yang berada di kanan-kiri terotoan, sampai bis tersebut mulai melewati jalan menanjak menuju bukit. Keadaan jalan yang kurang bersahabat kembali ia temui pada daerah ini, yang memang menjadi jalur dari bis yang telah ditumpanginya ini. Seperti sebagai mana mestinya, goncangan-goncangan kecil terjadi di sepanjang perjalanan dan barisan pohon menjadi latar pemandangan dari balik jendela.

Sebentar lagi bis ini akan melewati tangga menuju puncak bukit, namun bukan itulah tujuan dari perjalanannya, bukan?−

Berhenti? Bis ini berhenti?

Naoto beranggapan bahwa ada penumpang lain yang ikut masuk dalam daftar penumpang bersamanya namun setelah menunggu beberapa lama dan memutuskan untuk melirik dari jendela, tak tampak satu pun penumpang yang tersedia bagi bis ini, atau lebih tepat bila tak ada sesosok manusia pun di luar sana.

Seluruh akalnya mulai bekerja dan hanya satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan oleh detektif tersebut, "apa yang sedang ditunggu oleh bis ini?"

Insting detektifnya mulai bekerja, dan memerintah tubuhnya untuk memeriksa kursi pengemudi. Hasilnya nihil. Tak ada sosok sang pengemudi pada kursi pengemudi. Naoto tak dapat mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Indra penglihatannya mengarah pada pintu bis yang terbuka dengan lenggang. Mungkinkah sang pengmudi bis keluar sebentar? Menghirup udara segar untuk menyingkirkan kantukannya? Menghisap sebatang rokok? Akan tetapi, pada faktanya tak ada seorang pun pada lingkungan di luar bis.

Satu-satunya pandangan yang tertuju adalah rerimbunan pasukan pohon yang ada di luar sana. Erh…, mungkinkah sang pengemudi ingin buang air kecil sebentar?

Apapun alasannya, tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa pemberitahuan apapun pada penumpangnya merupakan tindakan tak bertanggung jawab. Naoto menghentikan penghakimannya dan kembali mengistirahatkan tubuhnya pada kursi penumpang yang sebelumnya telah ia isi. Menunggu adalah satu-satunya tindakan yang dapat−atau harus−ia lakukan.

Sesekali kedua bola matanya mengarah pada tangga menuju bukit, lalu kemudian kembali mengarah pada dedaunan pohon yang telah menguning, sejalan dengan datangnya musim gugur yang nantinya akan berganti suasana dengan musim dingin. Dedaunan kecil tersebut kini bermain-main dengan semilir angin malam. Tubuh sang detektif pun mulai merasa dingin dengan suhu yang mengelilinginya. Kedua tangannya yang tak berselimutkan sarung tangan apapun terasa menggigil, sehingga ia memasukan keduanya pada kantung jaket musim dinginnya.

* * *

Mulai terasa bosan tanpa ada kegiatan yang berarti, ia mulai memikirkan beberapa inisiatif yang dapat ia kerjakan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, wajahnya mengarah pada rimbunnya pohon yang berada di sekeliling bis itu. Ia tak dapat pergi begitu saja, dan menjelajahi hutan tersebut bak sang penjelajah hutan yang handal. Selain itu, akan amat merepotkan jika ia tersesat.

Kini ia mengarahkan pandangan pada barisan tempat duduk penumpang yang berada di sekelilingngnya. Hal yang dapat dilakukannya jika berada di sekeliling bangku-bangku merah tersebut adalah menunggui sang pengemudi, dan itulah yang sejak tadi Naoto lakoni. Naoto mendengus kesal.

Tangan kanannya merogoh kantung jaketnya dan menangkap _handphone_ yang kini telah berada digenggaman tangan kanannya. Matanya memperhatikan layar _handphone_-nya yang dikuasai oleh warna hitam. _Handphone_ biru tua yang ada digenggamannya tersebut telah mati dan tak berkerja. Batere habis? Entahlah, tetapi sebagai Shirogane Naoto, ia selalu menyiapkan segalanya dengan cermat, termasuk selalu membawa _handphone_ dengan batere yang telah terisi penuh.

Lagi pula, kalau pun benda elektronik tersebut berjalan, ia tak akan mengambil pilihan untuk menelepon sang kakek ataupun Yakushiji. Ia sendiri yang meminta Yakushiji untuk menjemput kakeknya, dan sekarang, apabila ia meminta serketaris itu untuk menjemput dirinya, bukankah berarti ia tidak konsekwen dengan perkataannya? Ia hanya tak ingin menyusahkan orang lain, walaupun berada dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Pilihannya tiba-tiba saja mengarah pada tumpukan anak tangga yang berjejer dengan rapi di samping bis tersebut. Bagaimana dengan bukit? Mungkin saja pengemudi bis yang memiliki tubuh gendut tersebut mengarahkan langkahnya pada tempat tersebut. Setidaknya jika ia mengajak dirinya untuk mengunjungi satu-satunya bukit di Inaba tersebut, ia tak akan tersesat. Perjalanan menuju Shirogane Estate-pun masih terlampau jauh. Ia tak akan dapat pulang sendiri terkecuali menggunakan kendaraan, dan lagi terdapat sebuah jalan sulit yang akan lebih mudah jika dilewati oleh kendaraan−semacam bis ini.

Sepatu hitam polos yang menyarungi kakinya memutuskan untuk bergerak meninggalkan bis dan berjalan perlahan demi perlahan di atas tumpukan anak tangga yang terbuat dari batu berwarna abu-abu. Masih sama, sekeliling perjalanannya tersortir oleh beratus-ratus pohon dengan berbagai macam jenisnya, seperti salah satunya pohon cemara.

Dedaunan kering yang mati, tertidur di sepanjang perjalanannya, dan tak jarang pula salah satu−atau beberapa−dari mereka akan terinjak oleh sepasang sepatunya. Angin kecil terus berlari menembus wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya, terkadang pula angin itu berubah menjadi lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya, hingga memaksa tangan kanannya menahan topi biru tua yang−hampir−selalu berada di kepalanya tersebut, agar tidak ikut bermain dengan dedaunan dan para angin yang tak henti-hentinya bermain kejar-kejaran.

Semakin mendekati puncak bukit, makin terlihat jelas bagaimana ajaibnya alam semesta yang diciptakan oleh Sang Pencipta. Langkahnya terhenti begitu saja ketika mengakhiri puluhan anak tangga yang telah berada di belakang tubuhnya. Penglihatan gadis itu mengarah pada lukisan menakjubkan yang tercipta pada kanvas maha raksasa yang tercipta beratus-ratus kaki di atas raganya. Butiran bintang cemerlang yang tergantung di langit malam bergerombol menjadi para dayang bagi sang ratu malam. Sang ratu yang berkuasa di tahta malam pun tampak sangat anggun.

Kakinya bergerak tanpa berkerja sama dengan penglihatannya yang masih saja terpaku pada ketakjuban yang ia saksikan. Rerumputan lapang ia langkahi perlahan demi perlahan, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ia lewati−baik bebatuan, pasir, atau apapun. Kakinya tepat berhenti pada pagar pembatas yang memisahkan curamnya jurang bukit Inaba dengan tanah yang kini ia pijaki.

* * *

Beberapa saat masih terpaku, sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya kembali. Pandangannya terasa kabur saat ia menurunkan wajahnya dan bertatap mata dengan pemandangan kota Inaba yang gelap. Tak ada satu cahaya pun yang menyinari kota kecil itu. Apa terjadi pemadaman listrik secara serentak? Tetapi semestinya _Junes_ tak akan terkena dampak tersebut.

Salah satu dari kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyeka air bening yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Mungkin karena hari terlalu larut…

−Ah…, mengingat hal itu ia jadi teringat bahwa sedari tadi ia belum bertanya pada penunjuk waktu di tangan kirinya.

...Tanda tanya secara cepat merasuki pemikirannya. Hal lain yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya dalam beberapa menit lalu muncul begitu saja di depan matanya.

Kedua jarum penunjuk waktu jamnya berhenti dengan kompak pada angka dua belas. Ya..., mungkin saja ini juga karena batere jamnya yang telah habis−sama seperti yang teralami oleh _handphone_-nya. Harus diakui memang waktu yang lama telah terlewati semenjak ia menukarkan dua butir batere kecil yang telah habis, dengan yang masih baru pad jam tangannya. Akan tetapi kenapa bisa secara bersamaan dengan _timing_ seperti ini?

Naoto belum selesai menyingkirkan air pada matanya, dan mengambil alasan lain dari munculnya air mata tersebut, yang tak lain adalah: sebelumnya ia terus menatap langit yang tampak…, tampak−

Hijau?

Naoto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada langit, dan memang itu sebuah kenyataan! Fakta! Tepat dengan kedua bola matanya sendiri ia melihat hal tersebut. Tentu saja ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat disebut sebagai suatu 'kebetulan'!

Semua hal yang telah terjadi kini menjadi satu hal yang berhubungan. Insting detektifnya benar-benar menangkap apa yang terjadi mulai dari awal sampai apa yang ia lihat ini. Hanya satu hal yang masih tersembunyi: Apa yang membuat ini terjadi?!

'_Tu-tunggu…, lalu bagaimana dengan sang pengemudi bus? Apa yang terjadi dengan−'_

"A...−!"

matanya terbuka lebar begitu menemukan apa yang ada di belakangnya. Bukan pemandangan gazebo beserta pepohonan dan hal-hal lainnya yang dengan sepantasnya berada di atas bukit. Hal yang tampaknya ada justru pemandangan kediaman lamanya sebelum ia memutuskan mengahabiskan masa remajanya setelah menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai bersama _Investigation Team_ di Inaba. Namun yang sekarang terlihat adalah pemandangan ruang membaca dimana perapian hangat masih bercahaya. Kediaman masa kecilnya bersama keluarganya yang masih utuh. Sebuah kediaman di Iwatodai.

Detektif itu masih terpaku dengan penglihantannya sendiri, dan sebelum sang detektif memahami segala hal yang ada, kini ia menyadari adanya sosok lain selain dirinya dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sesosok pemuda kecil berambut biru kini berada di hadapannya dengan punggungnya yang menatap si detektif. Matanya tak dapat pergi dari tatapan punggung pemuda itu. Detektif itu begitu lekat memandang apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak dapat mempercayai apa yang sedang penglihatannya lakukan pada dirinya. Shirogane Naoto begitu merindukan sosok kecil itu.

Di dalam hidupnya, ini merupakan ke tiga kalinya ia menyaksikan kejadian itu di depan matanya. Yang pertama kali, ia sendiri menjadi salah satu karakternya. Kedua kali, ia menjadi sang penonton jarak jauh. Dan ketiga adalah sekarang ini, sebagai sang saksi dari kejadian ini.

Ya…, Ini merupakan 'pertunjukannya' di masa kecil. Lalu..., ini juga menjadi pengisi kejadian dalam mimpinya berpuluh menit yang lalu. Tetapi sekarang, untuk sekian lamanya tak menatap lekat sosok 'itu', kini ia dapat melakukan hal itu lagi, pada sang kakak.

* * *

_Kreck…_

Pintu kayu yang berada di samping Minato terbuka perlahan, namun ia sungguh menghiraukannya dan tetap memasang wajah serius pada lukisan yang dengan setia tetap ia pandangi. Dapat ia rasakan ada seseorang yang melewati pintu tersebut dan menuju ke arahnya. Dari keaadaan yang ada, jelas ia tahu siapa yang baru saja melewati pintu tersebut dan menuju ke arahnya, tetapi dengan sengaja ia membiarkannya.

Tangan kecil yang dingin menghampiri tangan kanannya, lalu sedikit menariknya ke bawah. Minato membalikan tubuhnya, dan dapat dilihatnya sosok gadis pendek berusia empat tahun sedang berdiri memandanginya. Mulut kecilnya terbuka dan melontarkan suara manis yang mencantumkan kalimat berupa: "Aku tidak bisa menemukan selimutku. Apa kau melihatnya kak?"

"Apa yang terakhir kau lakukan?" Minato berusaha memancing sang adik dengan pertanyaan tersebut, dan sesuai yang diharapkan, gadis itu mulai mengesampingkan wajahnya dan tampak dengan keras berpikir.

Gadis kecil itu kembali berucap, "ehng…, meminum segelas coklat yang diberikan ibu?" Naoto menjawab dengan agak ragu, dan Minato menanggapinya dengan memintanya memikirkan lagi kemungkinan lainnya.

"Uh…, pergi ke toilet, bertemu Yakushiji-san di koridor, lalu menuju…−Oh!" Naoto segera beranjak meninggalkan kakaknya menuju sofa hitam yang berada beberapa kaki dari tempatnya dan sang kakak sebelumnya berpijak. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum bahagia−dan walau samar, terlihat pula sedikit semu merah di kedua belah pipinya−sembari menarik kain halus yang agak panjang dari atas sofa tersebut, lalu kembali menghampiri kakaknya.

"Aku menemukannya," ucapnya tanpa mengubah ekspresi wajah. Minato membalasnya dengan meanaruh tangan kanannya pada kepala Naoto dan sedikit mengacak rambut biru tua yang tak berbeda sedikit pun dengannya, setelah itu ia kembali menghadapkan diri pada apa yang ia tatapi sebelumnya.

Naoto yang merasa tertarik, ikut memperhatikan tindakan kakak semata wayangnya. Dua pasang bola mata yang serupa kini menatap pada lukisan minyak tua berisikan wajah-wajah seluruh keluarga Shirogane. Naoto memberikan pertanyaan pada kakaknya, "kakak, apa kau ingin lukisan nenek dipindahkan ke kamarmu?"

Naoto melirik sedikit pada wajah Minato yang tak menampakkan ekspresi jelas. Mulut Minato tetap terkatup, sedangkan bibir Naoto kembali berucap, "kurasa ayah akan mengijinkanmu." Naoto mengakhiri kalimatnya tanpa lanjutan lain.

"Tapi bagi kakek, ini harta berharga peninggalan nenek." Akhirnya Minato angkat bicara walau dengan nada datar. Naoto menyetujui hal itu dan mengangguk sebagai tandanya.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi pelukis seperti nenek?" Minato menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak benar. Pandangan Naoto menghampiri wajah Minato dengan tak mengerti, "kenapa?" Ucapnya bingung.

"Kurasa aku cukup menyukai musik," ucap Minato jujur. Naoto kembali menanggapi kalimat kakaknya, "tapi ayah ingin kakak menjadi detektif."

"Apa kau ingin jadi detektif, Naoto?"

"Hem, iya! Jadi seperti ibu, ayah, dan kakek." Naoto sungguh bersemangat dan penuh percaya diri dengan ucapannya.

Minato akhirnya dapat tersenyum dan melemparkan wajah tersebut pada adiknya, bersamaan dengan tangan kanannya ia jatuhkan di atas pundak mungil Naoto. Dengan nada yang tenang namun penuh kepercayaan, Minato berkata, "kalau begitu kau _pasti_ adalah detektif yang lebih handal dari ayah, ibu, dan kakek." Namun Naoto menjadi ragu akan kepercayaan dari kakaknya.

"Ayah hanya mengharapkanmu untuk menjadi sepertinya." Naoto berucap lemah sedang kedua bola matanya menatap kedua kaki berbalutkan kaus kaki putih di bawahnya. Minato tak berucap apapun, sedangkan Naoto terus bicara.

"Ayah selalu mengajakmu hampir di setiap kasusnya−tak peduli dalam kota, luar kota, maupun luar negeri. Terkadang pula ibu akan ikut. Ayah…" Suara Naoto mulai terdengar agak serak, tetapi ia masih ingin melanjutkannya, "…tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang kasusnya padaku. Ayah tak pernah mengajakku untuk menyelidiki kasus. Ayah, tidak ingin aku menjadi detektif." Naoto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Minato terdiam sejenak kemudian berucap dengan tegas,

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi detektif."

"Eh?!" Naoto mengadahkan kepalanya tak percaya pada sang kakak ataupun pendengarannya, namun Minato memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya−tanpa ada keraguan sedikit pun, seperti biasanya. Hanya satu kata yang dapat terlontar dari Naoto, "mengapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin." Minato memberi alasan dengan penegasan kembali pada kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya beberapa detik lalu.

"Ayah akan kecewa," Naoto memperingatkan, tetapi Minato hanya menggelengkan sedikit wajahnya. Ia berkata, "kurasa ayah tahu."

Hal ini semakin membuat Naoto tak percaya, "sungguh?"

Minato tak melakukan gerakan apapun kecuali sebuah senyuman hangat yang terpantul dari wajahnya. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa adiknya meginginkan alasan lebih−dan Minato dapat merasakan seperti apa insting detektif yang Naoto coba ciptakan−dari pada kalimat singkat yang biasanya ia lontarkan. Karena itu Minato membuat penjelasan yang lebih rinci.

"Ayah hanya berusaha menarik minatku. Tapi ia tahu aku tidak terlalu peduli−walau mungkin terkadang aku dapat mengikutinya. Jika kau sudah cukup dewasa, ayah akan lebih menaruh harapan besar padamu dibanding yang ia lakukan padaku." Minato dapat menganalisa ekspresi kagum di wajah adiknya. Tangan kecil Naoto tanpa terasa semakin menggengam erat selimut kotak-kotak dengan warna hijau yang bergabung dengan warna biru pada genggamannya.

Dengan suara kecil, Naoto mengulang kalimat kecil yang Minato lontarkan, yaitu: "dewasa..."

* * *

Shirogane Naoto terpaku diam dalam posisinya berpijak. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk berucap kata, dan pemikirannya masih berlatih untuk mencerna bagaimana penglihatannya bekerja, serta hawa yang tengah mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Apa jantungnya berdegup cepat? Ia tak tahu, tapi mungkin itu hanya bagian dari perasaan yang tiba-tiba merasukinya.

Pada kedua bola matanya, masih terpajang sosok kedua bersaudara itu, sampai Yakushiji memasuki ruang membaca−tempat percakapan tersebut terjadi. Sambil sedikit memperbesar celah pintu untuk membuat kehadirannya tersadari oleh mereka (seorang gadis kecil dengan usia empat tahun dan seorang bocah berumur tujuh tahun di sebelahnya−mungkin Naoto sendiri yang telah hidup selama enam belas tahun juga ikut termasuk, sebab ia juga menyadari kehadiran pria kepercayaan keluargannya tersebut).

Ia (Yakushiji) bertanya di ambang pintu, mengapa mereka belum kembali pada kamar masing-masing. Saat itu, Naoto−yang berumur empat tahun−ingin segera menjawab pertanyaan Yakushiji, namun kakaknya lebih cepat menjawab, maka ia hanya mengatupkan rongga bawah mulutnya yang sempat terbuka sedikit. Minato mendorong punggung adiknya dengan lembut melewati Yakushiji, dan meraka pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Begitu juga Yakushiji yang segera menyusul begitu mengenyahkan api pada perapian, dan segera menutup pintu, dengan membiarkan ruangan tersebut diselubungi kegelapan malam.

Naoto yang telah beranjak remaja hanya terus terdiam dalam tempatnya tanpa tahu harus merespon apa, atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin bertanya−siapapun yang dapat ia tanyakan−_'apa yang sedang terjadi?'_

Pandangannya ia arahkan ke segala arah dan perlahan ia mulai dapat menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar yang memang minim akan cahaya−selain sinar para penghuni kerajaan langit malam yang dengan sedianya menyisihkan sinarnya sampai tersentuh pada jendela besar yang terselubungi gorden biru samudra, di samping sofa hitam. Lukisan minyak yang terpajang pada dinding di hadapannya menjadi salah satu hal yang menarik perhatiannya. Masing-masing kakinya melangkah setahap demi setahap hingga berhenti di hadapan lukisan tersebut.

Senyum kecil sedikit ia ulas di wajahnya ketika ia memandang satu persatu wajah para anggota keluarga Shirogane. Kakaknya sungguh mewarisi wajah sang ayah yang terlihat tenang, namun ia dan Naoto mewarisi warna rambut ibunya yang anggun. Kakeknya juga terlihat sedikit lebih muda dibanding yang sering ia lihat selama ini, sedangkan neneknya memang tidak pernah berubah dari yang ia lihat, sebab ia memang hanya dapat melihat wajah tua sang nenek dari lukisan minyak tersebut.

Wanita tua itu telah meninggal saat Naoto dan kakaknya masih teramat kecil, jelas karena itu mereka tak terlalu mengenali sosoknya. Ia hanya terkadang mendengar cerita dari suaminya (Kakek Naoto) yang memberitahu bahwa sang nenek amat menggemari seni lukis (hal ini tentu terbukti dari lukisan yang terpajang di hadapannya) dan sikapnya yang tak banyak berucap.

Gadis remaja itu tak pernah mencatat telah berapa kali ia berlama-lama−secara tak sadar−menatapi lukisan tersebut−baik di Shirogane Estate, maupun di kediamannya Iwatodai, dan sesaat ia pindah ke Tokyo sepeninggal anggota keluarganya. Ekspresi yang terpajang pun tetap sama walau akhirnya perlahan-lahan pudar, bersamaan dengan indra penciumannya yang sedikit demi sedikit meresapi adanya wewangian tembakau di sekitar lingkungannya.

Ia menyadarkan dirinya, dan segera menatap ke sekelilingnya yang mana tampak seluruh ruangan telah dicahayai mentari siang. Tentu gadis itu secara mendadak merasa terkejut, tetapi segumpalan asap kecil yang mengapun di balik sofa hitam lebih menarik rasa penasarannya.

Perlahan ia menuju area sofa, dan reaksi yang ditunjukannya tak terlalu mengejutkan ketika ia menemukan kakeknya (dalam usia yang agak lebih muda beberapa tahun) sedang menghisap pipa rokok kegemarannya sambil menenangkan diri dengan menutup kedua belah matanya. Sejak awal, sesungguhnya ia telah dapat menebak asal muasal−atau siapa sumber−dari gumpalan asap melayang tersebut.

"Kakek!" Teriakan riang seorang gadis kecil sekejap menyambar masuk pada kesunyian yang mengitari ruangan. Naoto memutar tubuhnya untuk menemukan dirinya di masa kecil yang dengan tergesa -gesanya memasuki ruangan sambil berlari kecil untuk menemui kakeknya. Wajah gadis kecil itu begitu riang dan walau masih terengah-engah, ia−masih−bersemangat sekali untuk menunjukkan secarik putih amplop di tangannya.

Orang tua yang telah berumur sekiranya enam puluh tahunan di sofa hitam itu hanya membuka kedua matanya agar dapat menatap cucunya yang manis dengan tatapan lembut. Kakek itu berkata, "Naoto, apa kau ingat bagaimana tata krama sebelum memasukki ruangan?"

Gadis kecil terlihat ragu dan dengan suara pelan menjawab, "…mengetuk pintu, dan meminta izin untuk masuk. Ehm…, maaf." Wajahnya ia turunkan lemas dan ia merasa bersalah atas ketidak sopannan yang ia lakukan beberapa menit lalu.

Kakeknya melebarkan senyum lembut di wajah keriputnya dan dengan lembut mengelus rambut biru pendek cucunya. "Tidak apa. Hanya perlu diingat saja lain kali," ucap kakek dengan lembut.

Naoto kecil menaikkan wajahnya dengan lega dan menjawab teguran kakeknya dengan anggukan. Kakeknya kembali mengajukan pertannyaan dan kali ini ia membahas maksud dari kedatangannya. Naoto kecil menjawab bahwa surat yang ditulis oleh kakaknya (Minato) telah tiba di tangannya. Kakeknya membalas dengan senyum.

Pada jarak beberapa kaki di belakang tuan sofa, Naoto sendiri (dalam usia enam belas tahun) hanya ikut tersenyum mengingat tingkahnya sendiri belasan tahun silam. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih dekat ke arah dua orang yang tak dapat menyadari keberadaannya dan terduduk pada permukaan lantai dengan terus memperhatikan gerak gerik kedua orang tersebut.

Kakek Naoto mengangkat tubuh kecil cucunya untuk terduduk di sampingnya, lalu berkomentar bahwa Naoto kecil semakin berat−ditambah sedikit pernyataan mengenai langkah lari Naoto yang penuh semangat di koridor bahkan dapat didengar sang kakek. Naoto membalas dengan tawa kecil dan memberi pernyataan akan dirinya yang pasti akan semakin dewasa−kakeknya tertawa ringan.

Tangan besar dan kokoh kakek menyobek perlahan ujung amplop dan mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas yang penuh akan tulisan tangan anak berusia tujuh tahun di setiap lembarannya. Pria tua itu meneliti sejenak kertas tersebut dan berkata bahwa surat kali itu mengenai kasus di Prefektur Gunma. Gadis kecil yang ada di sampingnya menyimak dengan amat−dan selalu−antusias akan tiap detil yang kakeknya deklarasikan. Tak jarang ia akan bertanya atas beberapa istilah yang ia temui di setiap liku cerita, dan dengan penjelasan yang telah terlebih dahulu disederhanakan, sang kakek akan menjawabnya dengan sabar.

Gadis remaja yang kehadirannya tak dapat diketahui juga tak melewatkan satu pun penjelasan sang kakek (namun bedanya, ia telah hapal dan paham betul akan setiap istilah yang ada). Memorinya masih menyimpan rekaman kejadian tersebut walau telah terlewat belasan tahun lalu, dan ia juga mengingat bagaimana Minato selalu mengirimkan beberapa kasus yang ia temui bersama kedua orang tua mereka di setiap perjalanan. Setiap petunjuk kasus tak Minato lewatkan untuk adiknya, termasuk pula deduksi yang ayah, dan ibunya lontarkan. Terkadang pula Minato akan memberikan…

"Kakek…, apa kakak menulis deduksinya juga?"

Itulah yang baru akan gadis remaja itu pikirkan, namun nampaknya dirinya sendiri yang berumur empat tahun justru lebih cepat bertindak.

Kakek memperhatikan sekali lagi sembari membolak-balik tiap halaman, barulah kemudian menjawab, "hm…, ya… ada sedikit deduksinya." Wajah puas cucu tersayangnya terbentuk, baik yang telah beranjak remaja maupun yang masih kanak-kanak. Kedua gadis yang merupakan satu orang tersebut dengan sigap mendengarkannya.

Jarum jam tak terhitung lagi telah berapa lama bergerak semenjak sang kakek tua membacakan kasus dalam surat yang baru saja seorang gadis kecil terima. Bukan hanya kasus pada surat itu yang sang kakek ceritakan, kakek itu juga menceritakan beragam kisah lain mengenai kasus-kasus besar yang telah dipecahkannya pada masa mudanya, hingga tak terhitung lagi berapa panjangnya cerita tersebut berlangsung.

* * *

Kelopak mata Naoto perlahan terbuka dan ia menemukan dirinya pada tempat dimana sebelumnya ia berada. Sang gadis menyadari bahwa ia telah tertidur secara tak sengaja. Ia mengedipkan beberapa kali organ penglihatannya dan perlahan ia dapat menyadari kegelapan di dalam ruangan. Naoto mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun dan menemukan tak seorang pun berada dalam ruangan tersebut, maka dengan sendirinya ia memutus untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Ia menyelusuri koridor panjang hingga sampai pada sebuah ruang tamu. Naoto sungguh merasa bernostalgia ketika mengunjungi ruangan yang penuh diterangi cahaya lampu gantung dan sofa empuk beserta televisi pada ruangan tersebut. Ia berkeliling sejenak layaknya seorang penghuni rumah baru dan menyadari jarum pada jam di ruangan tersebut telah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi lewat beberapa menit. Dari jendela kaca, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sang raja pagi hari belum juga menampakkan dirinya pada umat bumi.

Naoto melanjutkan kegiatan bekeliling ruangannya sampai sang kakek tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu masuk. Naoto menyadari kakeknya baru saja kembali dan tampak setelah itu Yakushiji muncul dari balik koridor yang baru saja dilewatinya. Naoto mengerti bahwa mereka tak akan mengetahui keberadaannya, maka ia hanya menatap kejadian yang akan terjadi.

Sang kakek melepaskan jaket yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan memajang benda itu pada tongkat penggantung baju yang berada di samping pintu masuk. Yakushiji memberikan salam selamat datang pada kakek sambil membungkukkan tubuh, dan kakek membalasnya dengan anggukan sebelum menuju sofa dan meminta tolong agar Yakushiji menghidangkan secangkir kopi untuknya. Yakushiji beranjak pergi dan sang kakek kemudian mengangkat telepon rumah yang berdering di samping sofa.

Naoto terus menatap tindakan sang kakek dan berusaha menerka kejadian dari masa lalu apa yang akan terjadi.

Wajah tenang yang selalu kakeknya tunjukan sekejap berubah menjadi kaku dan ia berteriak marah pada lawan bicaranya di telepon. Yakushiji bergegas datang karena mendengar teriakan kakeknya dan berusaha bertanya apa yang telah terjadi, namun kakek menghiraukannya.

Kakek kembali berteriak marah dengan keringat dingin mulai menyusuri wajahnya. Pria tua itu menutup matanya dan tangannya memegang dada kirinya yang mulai terasa sakit. Gagang telepon tersebut terjatuh lemas ke lantai, bersamaan juga sang kakek yang jatuh berlutut sambil terus menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di jantungnya.

"Shirogane-sama!" Teriak Yakushiji panik yang juga ikut berlutut di hadapan kakek. Semua kegaduhan itu telah membuat salah seorang penghuni rumah yang merupakan seorang gadis kecil berumur empat tahun terbangun dan dengan langkah lunglai−karena masih mengantuk−ia menuju tempat kejadian.

Gadis kecil itu amat terkejut melihat keadaan kakeknya. Rasa kantuk yang ia rasakan sebelumnya menguap begitu saja, dan ia segera berlari khawatir ke arah kakeknya yang malang. Ia berusaha mengoyangkan kakeknya yang telah terjatuh sakit dengan tangan kecilnya, dan serketaris kakeknya berusaha menenangkan gadis kecil itu−walau ia sendiri juga merasa khawatir.

Yakushiji tersadar dengan telepon yang baru saja di terima oleh kakek gadis kecil yang khawatir itu dan mulai bicara dengan sang penelepon untuk menggantikan orang tua bermarga 'Shirogane' tersebut. Beberapa ucapan dan setelah itu ia dapat mengerti apa yang membuat orang tua yang sedang menahan sakitnya itu baru saja ketahui hingga tiba-tiba saja ia terlihat merana.

Yakushiji beberapa kali mengulang kata "astaga…", bahkan setelah sambungan terhenti, ia masih memegangi gagang telepon dengan ekspresi kaku yang terpahat di wajahnya. Yakushiji berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menolong kakek yang semakin parah, sampai akhirnya ambulan datang menolong.

Naoto yang menyaksikan sendiri kejadiannya betahun-tahun lamanya hanya terdiam di tempatnya dan mengingat kejadian itu. Tangannya bergetar takut dan wajahnya tertunduk menyesali mengapa ia sebelumnya memutuskan untuk mencermati peristiwa yang terjadi.

Kini kembali ia mendiami ruangan besar yang telah kosong tanpa seorang pun. Ia telah dengan−sangat−jelas mengingat kejadian tersebut merupakan awal dari malapetaka yang hampir menghancurkan keluarga Shirogane, 'kematian anggota keluarga Shirogane'.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, kakek dirawat di rumah sakit akibat sakit jantungnya yang tiba-tiba datang. Sang penelepon sendiri merupakan salah seorang anggota kepolisian yang menemukan tubuh mati kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi mereka tak pernah menemukan kakaknya, Minato.

* * *

Semilir dingin mengelitik kulit, dan ia dapat rasakan kini ia tak menapaki permukaan lantai yang licin lagi, melainkan permukaan tanah berumput liar. Naoto mengangkat wajahnya setelah sekian lama terus menundukkan kepalanya dan tak mau melihat kembali ke depan akibat kejadian masa lalu yang teputar di depan dirinya. Dalam cuaca yang kurang bersahabat, di hadapannya dengan jelas dapat ia saksikkan pemakaman yang sedang berlangsung.

'_Kenapa aku harus mengangkat wajahku tadi?!_' runtuknya kesal tanpa bersuara. Naoto memalingkan wajahnya ke samping dan tak mau melihat kembali kejadian-kejadian yang sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, namun walau begitu, ia tetap melirik kecil pada acara kalbu tersebut.

Pemakaman terlaksana tepat tujuh hari setelah peristiwa perginya jiwa kedua orang tua Naoto terjadi. Rangkaian acara pemakaman sungguh dikelilingi dengan kesunyian di tiap waktunya, dan dengan warna hitam yang menyelubungi tiap potong pakaian yang dikenakan para pelayat, menjadikan segalanya tersamai dengan menyedihkannya musim dingin tahun 1999 itu bagi keluarga Shirogane.

Kesedihan menjadi satu-satunya air muka yang terlihat di antara para pengunjung, akan tetapi tak ada yang tau apa yang dapat tersembunyi di balik hati masing-masing orang, begitu juga gadis kecil yang telah tertinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya, serta kakaknya yang masih menghilang.

Untuk seorang gadis kecil−terutama yang baru menginjak usia belia empat tahun−mungkin ia tak dapat mencerna dengan amat menyedihkan sebagaimana seseorang yang telah memiliki usia cukup matang (sekitar usia remaja, ataupun dewasa) untuk mengerti sebuah 'kepergian abadi'.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya menatap ia dan kedua peti kayu yang siap tertutup itu dengan wajah malang. Yakushiji yang berada di sampinya untuk menggantikan tempat kakeknya yang masih terbaring lemah di atas kasur kapuk rumah sakit, tak lelah memegangi payung hitam yang meneduhi dirinya dan diri serketaris keluarga Shirogane itu sendiri. Sesekali Yakushiji akan mengelus pundaknya, sedangkan Naoto kecil hanya menatapi dua buah peti kayu yang terisi oleh tubuh mati kedua orang tuanya tanpa air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Ayahnya yang gagah kini sedang tertidur damai pada sebuah peti kayu yang berada di sisi kanannya. Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitam beserta dasi hitam di kerahnya dengan rapi. Penampilannya sungguh tersamai dengan wajahnya yang tenang, walau terdapat beberapa perban di kepala dan memar di wajahnya akibat kecelakaan tersebut, tetapi itu sama sekali tak menghilangkan keteduhan dan ketegasan yang berada di wajahnya.

Hal tersebut juga terdapat pada wajah ibunya yang manis. Ibunya tetaplah anggun walau memiliki sedikit memar di wajahnya, selain itu, gaun putih polos berlengan panjang yang menghiasi tubuh ibunya sangat cocok untuk wanita itu.

Naoto kecil tetap menganggap bahwa ayahnya adalah pria tergagah di dunia, dan ibunya adalah wanita termanis yang ada di dunia ini. Ia juga menyukai buket bunga nemophilas yang digenggam oleh kedua tangan orang tuanya. Bunga yang hanya dapat mekar di musim semi itu sangat menggambarkan ibunya, serta warna biru tua dan muda yang menghiasi kelopak dari bunga tersebut juga serasi dengan tiap helaian rambut ia, kakaknya Minato, dan ibunya.

Semua orang−terutama Yakushiji−memberikan kalimat-kalimat membangun baginya. Beberapa orang mengatakan, "mereka sudah pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik" atau "semuanya akan baik-baik saja". Beberapa orang menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut dengan maksud membuatnya tabah, beberapa perempuan memeluknya sambil menangis. Semuanya tampak berduka.

Beberapa sayap burung hinggap di antara cabang pohon, seakan mereka merupakan bagian dari para pelayat. Pepohonan yang hidup di sekitar area pemakaman terayun-ayun mengikuti irama angin yang berlarian kesana-kemari. Apakah mereka−pepohonan dan burung-burung−ikut bersedih bersama ia dan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya? Naoto kecil hanya diam, sedangkan Naoto yang berada dalam usia remaja hanya menatap mereka sesekali.

Gadis remaja itu menapaki langkahnya di antara rerumputan hanya untuk menghilang dari antara kerumunan orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan menjauhi dua peti dan diri empat tahunnya. Ia mendekati beberapa baris pepohonan dan memilih salah satu dari antara pohon-pohon tersebut sebagai tempat mengistirahatkan punggungnya. Tangannya ia lipatkan di depan tubuhnya dan tetaplah ia menundukkan wajahnya sehingga bayang–bayang ujung topi dapat menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai basah, dan air matanya perlahan mengaliri pipinya yang merasa dingin.

Shirogane Naoto tak ingin melihat untuk kedua kalinya saat-saat penutupan peti, namun kini ia lebih lagi tak ingin melihat bagaimana dirinya yang saat itu menjadi gadis yatim piatu kecil, menemukan setitik air mata yang mengalir dari balik mata kanan sang ayah, tepat sebelum peti kayu tersebut tertutup dan disembunyikan dari balik tanah coklat. Ia semakin menundukkan wajahnya ketika mengingat tekanan dalam di hatinya saat itu, juga bagaimana kerasnya ia berusaha untuk tak menunjukan air mata yang tiba-tiba saja meluap-luap dari dalam dirinya.

Naoto kecil terus berusaha menutupi tangisannya dalam puluhan menit hingga acara pemakaman berakhir dan semua orang meninggalkannya dan Yakushiji di depan makam kedua orang tuanya. Untuk beberapa menit, kedua orang itu terdiam dan Naoto kecil mulai menumpahkan isakannya. Yakushiji dapat mendengar isakan kecil gadis itu yang perlahan-lahan semakin keras. Yakushiji berlutut di hadapan gadis yang berusaha menutupi air matanya dengan lengan kecilnya, dan menepuk perlahan punggunya namun ia tak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Yakushiji hanya membiarkan gadis kecil itu memuaskan kesedihannya, dan mendengarkan lantunan kesedihan yang melingkupi tangisannya.

* * *

Butuh beberapa menit sampai Naoto kecil menghabiskan persediaan air mata yang ia miliki, hingga yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah melakukan isakkan kecil tanpa air mata. Yakushiji masih sedia berlutut di hadapannya tetapi kini ia tidak lagi menepuki punggung sang gadis malang, melainkan menghiburnya dengan nada lembut lalu bertanya apakah ia ingin dibelikkan segelas coklat hangat dari _supermarket_ kecil yang berada di dekat pemakaman.

Naoto kecil masih terisak untuk beberapa saat, kemudian mengangguk untuk mengiyakan. Yakushiji bangkit berdiri dan menggandeng tangan kecilnya untuk menuju bangku taman yang berada di antara pepohonan di dekat pemakaman, atau bisa dibilang juga tepat berada di samping seorang gadis yang terjebak dalam masa lalunya sendiri; Shirogane Naoto (namun tentunya, kedua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju bangku tersebut tak akan dapat mengetahui keberadaannya).

Serketaris keluarga Shirogane itu segera pergi meninggalkan gadis kecil yang telah terduduk di kursi taman pemakaman, dan memberinya payung hitam untuk berjaga-jaga dari hujan karena langit tampak sudah memperingati dengan cuaca yang mendung. Shirogane Naoto yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebatang kokoh pohon, memperhatikan dirinya di masa lalu yang sedang menggoyangkan kaki kecilnya ke depan dan belakang sembari mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang Yakushiji serahkan. Gadis kecil itu menatap ke arah pemakaman tanpa bereaksi apapun, lalu beralih menatap langit.

"Oh…, salju pertama." Naoto kecil tiba-tiba berucap antusias dan detektif muda yang mendengar kalimat dari dirinya sendiri di masa lalu itu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap salju yang mulai bertebaran dari langit. Mereka berdua menatap langit sangat lama dan tampaknya telah melupakan peristiwa sedih yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekat dan gadis detektif yang sebelumnya menatap langit mengubah pandangannya ke sumber langkah yang terngiang di telinganya. Itu adalah suara langkah dari Yakushiji, dan kini ia sedang memberikan segelas coklat panas pada gadis kecil yang mulai merasa kedinginan dengan suhu di sekitarnya. Naoto kecil berterima kasih atas segelas coklat yang ia terima dan membiarkan Yakushiji duduk di sebelahnya sambil kembali gadis kecil itu menatap langit bersalju.

"…Yakushiji-san," Naoto kecil memanggil pria yang berada di sampingnya dengan volume kecil. Yakushiji menatap ke arah gadis kecil yang memanggilnya dan menanyakan ada apa.

Gadis kecil itu menatap ke arah pemakaman, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah makam yang baru saja terbentuk; makam dua orang detektif handal−orang tuanya. "Bisakah kita menanam beberapa nemophilas untuk ayah dan ibu?"

Yakushiji tersenyum lembut, "tentu saja Naoto-sama. Kita bisa menanamnya musim semi tahun depan." Naoto kecil menganggukkan wajahnya bahagia.

"Aku ingin melihat 'nemophilia harmony' disini." Suara gadis kecil itu terdengar sangat bahagia, dan Yakushiji juga tampaknya lega melihat ekspresi gadis kecil itu.

_Detective prince_ yang sedang tersandar pada sebuah batang cemara itu hanya menutup matanya yang masih terarah pada langit. Senyuman terbentuk di wajahnya dan sedikit rona merah juga menghiasi pipinya. Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara Yakushiji yang berpendapat tentang musim dingin yang datang lebih awal, dan ia dapat menebak apa yang akan dirinya katakan pada Yakushiji saat itu.

"Rasanya dingin, tapi aku ingin segera membuat boneka salju," ucap Shirogane Naoto bersamaan dengan seorang gadis kecil berusia empat tahun yang sedang terduduk pada bangku taman pemakaman; Shirogane Naoto.

* * *

"−…_ery… great… at …our Jun…"_

Irama riang melantun pada pendengarannya dan ia sepertinya merasa tak asing terhadap nada tersebut. Ia menyadari pula bahwa ia tak menyandar pada sebuah batang pohon lagi atau apapun, dan tubuhnya tak merasa dingin seperti sebelumnya.

"_Everyday great at your Junes…"_

Rasa penasaran menghantuinya dan ia pun membuka matanya untuk melihat wajah _Junes's foodcourt_ di siang hari. Ia hampir tak mempercayai penglihatannya dan bertanya apakah ia sungguh telah kembali? Ia menatap sekelilingnya masih dengan tak percaya, namun akhirnya berusaha memparcayai ini dengan kelegaan yang menyenangkan. Naoto menapaki langkahnya dan dalam langkahnya ia menemukan Dojima Nanako sedang terduduk di balik meja bundar bersama…−

…dirinya.

Naoto semakin tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dan satu-satunya pembuktian yang akan ia lakukan adalah mendekati mereka−lebih benar jika dikatakan '−mendekati Dojima Nanako dan dirinya.' Naoto Shirogane mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu dan meletakannya pada pundak Nanako, tapi yang terjadi justru di luar dugaan.

Wajah Naoto mulai terlihat pucat ketika tangannya tak dapat menyentuh pundak sepupu Seta Souji itu. Seperti terdapat sebuah penghalang−atau apapun namanya itu−yang membuatnya tak dapat meraih atau juga memberi tahu keberadannya pada gadis berambut coklat itu. Atau bahkan memang keberadaannya tak dapat disadari?

"Naoto-san apa ayahmu juga detektif?" Nanako tiba-tiba angkat bicara dan menujukkan pertanyaan tersebut pada Shirogane Naoto (yang tentu saja sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya, dan disadari keberadaannya).

"Benar, seperti yang kau katakan." Naoto 'tersebut' menjawab demikian, lalu Nanako tampak sedikit berpikir.

"Hm…, apa aku akan menjadi detektif juga karena ayah detektif?" Nanako bertanya tanpa diketahui untuk ditunjukkan bagi dirinya sendiri ataupun Naoto yang ada di hadapan gadis manis itu.

Naoto yang sekarang itu sedang berbicara dengan Nanako tertawa kecil kemudian memeberi jawaban, "hal tersebut ditentukan oleh dirimu sendiri, Nanako-chan, bukan karena orang tuamu. Tapi jika kau ingin menjadi detektif, kurasa kau akan menjadi detektif yang handal, _'loveline'_." Naoto berpendapat di akhir jawabannya, dengan disertai pangillan _'loveline' _bagi gadis yang baru saja merayakan hari jadinya Oktober lalu, mengingat pada festival musim panas tahun lalu ia berpakaian layaknya tokoh detektif animasi _Magical Detective Loveline_.

"Sungguh?" Nanako bertanya sambil tertawa kecil dan sedikit merona merah. Tangan kecil gadis berkuncir dua itu meraih segelas kopi panas yang ditempatkan pada meja di hadapannya, lalu meminumnya sedikit melalui sedotan. "Ayah jarang pulang ke rumah karena ingin menangkap orang jahat yang menabrak ibu. Terkadang rumah menjadi sepi, tapi aku senang karena _big bro_ ada di rumah." Nanako tersenyum manis dengan polosnya.

Naoto terdiam sejenak dengan sedikit senyuman teduh, kemudian menutup matanya sebentar dan berkata sambil menatap Nanako, "aku juga kehilangan kedua orang tuaku saat masih kecil, karena itu aku ingin menjadi detektif untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka."

Nanako terdiam dan hanya menatap Naoto tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa.

Naoto (yang hanya dapat menyaksikan kejadian tersebut tanpa disadari kehadirannya) menatap percakapan 'dirinya' dan Nanako. Ia menatap 'dirinya' kembali berucap pada Nanako, akan tetapi kali ini ia tak dapat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan 'dirinya' itu.

Perlahan, semua suara yang ada di sekitarnya juga mulai tertelan. _Jingle Junes_ yang biasanya selalu diperdengarkan, langkah orang-orang di sekitarnya, tawa canda anak-anak kecil yang mendapat balon dari Teddie, dan hal-hal lainnya seakan terendam oleh kesunyian. Naoto menatap sekelilingnya dan ia mendapati semua aktifitas orang-orang di sekitarnya terhenti. Bagai boneka manekin yang biasa terpajang di toko-toko pakaian yang sering Rise kujungi, semua orang terdiam dan bertahan dalam posisi serta ekpresi mereka−baik itu berjalan, makan, bicara, tersenyum, dan diam.

Naoto masih memandang hal-hal yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa bergerak, hingga matanya terbuka lebar ketika menemukan sesosok pemuda. Dalam jarak yang terasa begitu jauh di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tenang padanya. Rambut biru yang serupa dengan milik Naoto, menutupi mata kanan pemuda itu. Naoto tak mungkin salah mengenali pemuda itu, walau ia berada di hadapannya dalam usia tujuh belas tahun, tetap saja perawakan yang ia miliki tak pernah berubah. Orang itu adalah seseorang yang selalu dapat membuatnya tenang walau hanya menatapnya. Orang itu adalah seseorang yang selalu ia panggil dengan sebutan kakak. Orang itulah yang menyandang nama Minato.

"Ka−…!" Naoto menatap kakinya yang tak dapat bergerak. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak dapat bergerak walau sekeras apapun ia memaksa untuk mengejar sosok pemuda itu. Ia mengertakan giginya dan merutuk kesal atas apa yang terjadi. Tangannya terkepal kuat, dan saat ia ingin melihat kembali pemuda itu, yang ia lihat adalah sebuah pistol yang tergenggam di tangan pemuda itu.

Ia menyaksikkan dengan takut apa yang akan pemuda itu lakukan. Naoto tak ingin apa yang baru saja ia bayangkan tentang pistol dan pemuda itu menjadi tindakan yang akan benar-benar kakaknya lakukan. Gadis detektif itu ingin menutup matanya, tetapi ia ingin mendapatkan kenyataan akan tindakkan kakaknya juga.

Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri wajahnya yang kaku, dan ia pun mulai merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Di saat itu terjadi, seorang gadis berambut pirang pendek dan mengenakan seragam hitam (yang tampaknya seperti seragam _Gekkoukan High School _selama ingatannya benar ketika mengunjungi sekolah tersebut dalam perjalanan _field Tatsumi Port Island_) berlari menembus dirinya−seolah sosoknya (Shirogane Naoto) tak pernah ada, atau hanya berupa bayangan, atau juga tembus pandang−dan mengejar pemuda itu dengan tatapan khawatir, seolah ia sangat takut jika Minato menghilang, sama seperti apa yang Naoto rasakan.

Gadis yang mengenakan semacam _headphone_ atau bando berbentuk_ headphone_ yang menghiasi rambut pirang indahnya itu terus berlari, namun tangannya tak dapat meraih Minato, bagaikan pemuda itu berada pada jarak yang begitu jauh.

Dalam pandangannya, Minato perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pistol dan menyentuhkan benda besi tersebut pada kepalanya. Naoto sungguh ingin berteriak untuk menghentikkan pemuda itu, namun jari telunjuk dari pemuda itu telah menarik pelatuk pistol dan suara kaca pecah mulai bergema.

Cahaya putih yang menyilaukan muncul dari balik punggung Minato, dan secara refleks Naoto tak memiliki pilihan untuk menutup kedua bola matanya. Cukup lama ia terpejam, sampai ia mendengar suara seorang gadis kecil meneriaki kata:

"Kakak!"

Di hadapannya, kembali muncul sosoknya sebagai gadis kecil berusia empat tahun yang tengah berlari menggantikan gadis remaja berambut pirang sebelumnya. Tak hanya itu, Minato sendiri menunjukkan dirinya sebagai seorang pemuda kecil berusia tujuh tahun, namun ia kali ini tak menggenggam apapun di tangannya. Hanya tersenyum dan menatap gadis kecil itu.

Naoto−yang secara ajaib dapat bergerak kembali−ikut berlari bersama diri kanak-kanaknya untuk mengejar sosok kakak mereka, namun gadis kecil yang sebelumnya berlari di sampingnya terjatuh dan tak mengejar kembali. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mata gadis kecil itu dan lama berlalu semakin deras. Naoto terus berlari meninggalkan gadis kecil itu, walau ia ingin pula menolong gadis yang tengah menangis itu, ia juga tak ingin melepaskan sosok kakaknya untuk pergi.

Kakinya terus berlari menjauh dari gadis kecil itu dan akhirnya ia tiba hingga beberapa langkah di hadapan Minato kecil. Naoto terengah-engah dan menatap lekat pemuda kecil di hadapannya. Kakinya terangkat namun tidak segera ia langkahkan ketika bola matanya melebar dan melihat kakaknya mengangkat tangannya. Tangan kecil itu menunjuk ke arahnya?− ...bukan. Jari telunjuknya mengarah pada seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Seorang Shirogane Naoto kecil yang menangis.

Bola mata biru Naoto mengikuti arah yang Minato kecil tunjukkan dan menatap gadis malang yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Ia mengubah perhatiannya pada dirinya yang dulu, yang bahkan tak dapat mengejar kakaknya dengan kaki kecilnya seorang diri. Ia tak menoleh kembali pada Minato dan mengambil keputusan untuk menolong dirinya.

Naoto berlutut di hadapan gadis kecil yang masih menangis itu. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi sang gadis yang telah basah akibat tangisan gadis itu sendiri. Rasanya…, dingin, basah, dan kasihan…

Gadis itu masih menangis walaupun Naoto berusaha menghapus air matanya. Naoto mencoba menirukan kalimat yang biasanya orang dewasa ucapkan untuk menghibur anak kecil yang sedang menagis, "tidak masalah, jangan menangis." Namun tidak terjadi perubahan apapun−gadis kecil itu terus menangis.

Naoto mencoba memikirkan kalimat lain dan ia mendapat sebuah kalimat yang biasanya ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri−atau itu memang kalimat yang biasanya juga dikatakan oleh orang dewasa−, "menagis tak akan menyelesaikan apapun." Tetapi hasilnya tetaplah nihil.

Naoto terdiam dan berhenti mengusap pipi gadis kecil itu, dan dengan nada datar ia berucap, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Naoto mengangkat tangannya sekali lagi, namun kali ini ia menempatkan tangan tersebut pada kepala sang gadis lalu mengusap pelan rambut birunya yang lembut. "Aku…, akan membantumu," gadis kecil itu dapat mendengar kalimat tersebut diucapkan dengan agak serak. Sang gadis kecil berhenti menangis dan hanya terisak kecil, sambil berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang telah membanjiri wajahnya, menggunakan lengan bajunya. Gadis kecil itu telah terdiam dan ia mengadahkan kepalanya ketika sebelumnya ia merasakan beberapa tetes air mata mulai membahasahi rambut pendeknya.

Naoto kecil dapat melihat seorang detektif muda yang memiliki rupa seperti dirinya tengah menahan tangisannya dengan menundukkan wajahnya dan bayang-bayang topinya menutupi setengah wajahnya, tetapi tidak tangisannya. Tangan kanan gadis remaja itu masih bertengger di kepala gadis kecil itu, tetapi tangan kirinya sedang meremas topi biru yang menutupi rambut biru tuannya, sehingga topi itu sedikit bergeser ke bawah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Kalimat kecil dan halus itu menyelusuri pendengaran sang _Detective Prince_. Naoto mengangkat wajahnya dan ia mempertemukan bola mata birunya yang basah dengan sebuah bola samudra biru yang polos milik seorang gadis kecil yang bernama Shirogane Naoto. Bola mata gadis kecil itu begitu melekat di pandangannya, dan ia dapat melihat gadis itu kembali menggerakan bibir mungilnya,

"aku akan membantumu!" Gadis itu bicara dengan yakin dan Naoto dapat melihat gadis itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya melalui mata polos yang gadis itu tunjukkan.

Tangan mungil gadis itu terangkat dan kali ini giliran sang gadis kecil untuk menghapus aliran air mata yang membasahi gadis detektif itu. Naoto membiarkan gadis kecil itu menghapuskan air yang mengaliri pipinya dan ketika selesai, gadis itu menatap kembali ke arah mata biru Naoto. Shirogane Naoto melepaskan tangannya yang berada di rambut gadis kecil itu dan dengan tangan terbuka, ia menyodorkan tangannya di depan wajah gadis kecil itu dan berkata,

"Ayo."

Gadis kecil itu menatap tangan yang gadis remaja itu ulurkan, kemudian beralih pada wajah sang detektif yang tersenyum manis. Gadis kecil itu ikut tersenyum sampai merona merah dan menyambut uluran tangan dirinya di masa depan.

Naoto mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan menarik Naoto kecil untuk berdiri juga. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya tetapi ketika bola matanya menatap lingkungan di belakang punggungnya, ia tak menemukan kakaknya yang berusia tujuh tahun lagi. Ia memutar wajahnya ke kanan dan kiri, namun tak ada yang ia temukan.

Gadis detektif itu merasa sedikit gelisah, karena itu ia ingin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada gadis kecil yang ada di sampingnya, akan tetapi yang dapat ia rasakan justru tangan yang memiliki ukuran terlalu besar untuk seorang gadis kecil berusia empat tahun.

Indra penglihatannya ia arahkan ke samping dan bukanlah seorang gadis kecil yang ia temukan, melainkan seorang pemuda berwajah tenang yang mata kanannya tertutupi oleh helaian rambut biru tua. Tangan pemuda itu terasa hangat bagi Naoto, dan tatapannya seolah bicara _'kau sangat dewasa'._

Naoto merasa perasaanya tak karuang untu merasa bahagia sedih atau apapun, dan ia hanya dapat melihat senyuman pemuda itu padanya, dan yang Naoto lakukan adalah ikut tersenyum membalas kakaknya, Minato.

* * *

Cahaya mentari pagi menyelubungi tubuhnya, dan ia merasakan goncangan kecil pada pundaknya. Walau masih mengantuk, ia memaksakkan kelopak matanya untuk terbuka dan menatap rerumputan beserta dedaunan kering pohon yang berjatuhan dari induk pohonnya yang berwarna coklat gelap. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dari bantalnya yang berupa meja kayu dan memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berkedip beberapa kali untuk membiasakan cahaya matahari musim gugur yang menghangatkan tubuhnya dari kedinginan.

"Hei," Seulas suara berat terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Seorang pria gemuk dan berseragamkan pakaian sopir bis berdiri di belakangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan di pinggang. "Kau anak muda yang kemarin naik ke bis ku kan?" ucap pria itu.

Naoto tampak berpikir sejenak dan mengingat wajah pria itu sebagai pengemudi bis yang memang ia naikki kemarin malam. Gadis detektif itu mengangguk dan jawabannya disambut dengan telapak tangan sang sopir bis yang terbuka lebar di depan wajahnya.

"Kau belum membayar biaya naik bis kemarin malam. Semuanya jadi 120 yen." Ucapnya tanpa menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajah sang detektif. Detektif itu terdiam sejenak kemudian menjawab, "saya rasa tidak masalah jika saya membayarnya setelah saya menaiki kembali bis paman dan sampai di tempat tujuan."

Pria gendut itu menaruh kembali tangannya di pinggang dan setuju atas usul yang ditawarkan Naoto. Maka dengan itu, pengemudi bis itu pun segera mendahuluinya menuju bis dengan menuruni tangga bukit setapak demi setapak. Naoto juga telah membangunkan tubuhnya dan menatap lingkungan bukit yang ada di sekitarnya, kemudian menatap langit pagi Inaba.

Langit oranye dan kuning yang mulai berangsur-angsur menjadi biru cerah menghiasi langit di atasnya. Segalanya terlihat normal untuk musim gugur di Inaba. Mungkin memang apa yang telah ia alami selama malam kemarin hanya halusinasi atau mimpinya. Ya…, mungkin itu tidak nyata.

Semilir dingin angin mengusap wajahnya hingga membuat ia bersin. Semoga saja ia tak akan mengalami flu akibat tindakannya yang tertidur pada malam musim gugur di gazebo bukit Inaba.

…walau jika dipikirkan kembali, ia tak merasakan hawa dingin di sekitarnya ketika ia tertidur ataupun tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Justru sedikit terasa… hangat.

Shirogane Naoto tak dapat menjawab apakah hal tersebut hanyalah imajinasinya atau sungguh berupa pengalaman. Dan ia tak membutuhkan waktu untuk memikirkan hal tersebut secara fakta, karena sepertinya jawaban aktual tiada dibutuhkan.

Naoto kembali mempertemukan mata biru gelapnya pada mentari pagi Inaba untuk waktu sejenak dan segera menuruni batuan tangga bukit dengan senyum yang ia tak ketahui alasannnya.

**-End**

* * *

**Em…, rencana awalnya ini fic ingin saya publish pada ulang tahun Naoto, tapi kenyataannya… ya benililah… (maaf, saya tahu betapa terlewatnya tanggal tersebut).**

**Dan fic ini memang panjang (walau saya ga memperkirakan akan sampai sebanyak ini) jadi saya harap anda mau membacanya dengan sabar, dan maaf juga kalau terasa tak begitu jelas. Saya harap fic ini cukup menghibur bagi siapapun yang membacanya, dan cukup masuk terhadap genre-nya sendiri. Judulnya juga sebenarnya saya ambil dari lagu ending ke-16 Naruto Shippuden yang berjudul 'Mayonaka no Orchestra' dengan mengubahnya menjadi 'Mayonaka no Kioku'. Karena rasanya judulnya pas, makanya saya ambil (kenyataannya, saya emang ga pintar buat judul fic).**

**Sedikit penjelasan: Nemophilas adalah bunga yang kelopaknya bergradasi warna biru tua sampai muda, serta hanya mekar di musim semi (seperti yang sudah dikatakan dalam fic) serta merupakan bunga khas Jepang. Dan kalimat 'nemophilia harmony' tersebut merupakan sebutan orang-orang Jepang untuk nemophilas yang telah mekar (terima kasih untuk sebuah situs yang membahas tentang bunga ini dan **_**Itachi Seaside Park**_**) **

**Ada sedikit tambahan cerita untuk bagian akhirnya (mungkin bisa dibilang epilog?), jadi jika anda bersedia, silahkan menikmatinya.**

**Silahkan memberikan pendapat, kritik, atau apapun mengenai cerita ini dalam bentuk review, lalu terakhir…**

* * *

Siang itu _Junes_tampak ramai sebagai mana biasanya. Teddie tampak bekerja riang menggunakan kostum beruangnya untuk membagikan balon berwarna-warni bagi anak-anak pengunjung Junes, dan kini dirinya sendiri (sebagai Shirogane Naoto) sedang berada pada _departement store_ itu dengan duduk di salah satu kursinya _food court_ bersama seorang gadis kecil yang amat menyukai tempat tersebut; Dojima Nanako.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka berlalu lalang, dan saat itu Nanako mengajukan pertanyaan tentang ayahnya yang seorang detektif. Naoto mengiyakan jawaban gadis berambut coklat tersebut dan percakapan mereka pun mulai berkembang hingga Naoto mendengar pengakuan Nanako tentang ayahnya yang jarang kembali pulang karena ingin menangkap pelaku kasus tabrak lari ibunya, dan bagaimana ia merasa senang atas kehadiran Seta Souji di rumahnya. Naoto juga ikut menceritakan keadaannya yang ditinggalkan oleh ayah dan ibunya ketika masih kecil, dan keinginannya untuk meneruskan pekerjaan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan setelah Naoto menyelesaikan ucapannya, Nanako terdiam.

"Tapi kurasa itu bukan masalah jika mereka tidak ada di sini lagi. Setidaknya..." Naoto menatap pada orang-orang yang melewati meja mereka dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "aku tetap merindukan mereka."

Nanako masih terdiam sejenak namun kemudian merespon, "tapi terkadang, ketika aku merindukan ibu, aku akan merasa kesepian." Nanako memang terlihat kesepian ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, dan Naoto dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang dirasakan Nanako, sebab...

"Aku juga merasakan itu."

Nanako menatap tepat di wajah Naoto yang tersenyum padanya, "tetapi itu jauh lebih baik dibandingkan berusaha melupakan mereka yang pergi."

Nanako yang mendengarnya ikut tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai pernyataan setuju. Mereka menyerap sedikit masing-masing minuman mereka−Nanako yang berupa coklat panas yang manis, sedangkan Naoto adalah kopi panas−dan kemudian terdengar teriakan riang seorang pemuda berkostum beruang yang mendekati kedua gadis itu. Tergenggam di tangan Teddie dua buah balon berwarna merah muda dan biru tua yang kemudian ia berikan pada kedua gadis yang telah berada di hadapannya.

Nanako menerima plastik berisi udara tersebut dengan hati gembira−hingga gadis kecil itu sedikit tertawa ketika Teddie memberikan dua benda melayang yang tertahan oleh tali di genggamannya itu sambil menundukkan tubuh, layaknya pangeran tampan yang memberikan setangkai bunga bagi kedua putri jelitanya−begitu juga Naoto−walau merasa hal tersebut sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. Nanako berterima kasih pada Teddie atas hadiah balon berwarna merah muda yang ia terima−begitu juga Naoto−dan dalam hitungan detik kemudian mereka mulai bercakap-cakap bahagia.

Saat itu telah memasuki musim dingin di Inaba, dan tak jarang pula angin kencang yang dingin menyerbu ke arah orang-orang, termasuk saat itu ketika mereka sedang berbincang-bincang. Angin kencang itu sedikit membuat beberapa orang kaget, tapi tak berselang lama mereka kembali menjalani aktifitas mereka seakan angin yang telah berlalu tersebut tak pernah ada. Namun angin tersebut telah membuat balon biru tua yang sebelumnya digenggam oleh Naoto menjadi terbang melayang dan tak dapat gadis itu raih kembali.

Teddie mencoba bicara dan berjanji akan mengambilkan balon yang baru bagi detektif itu, namun Naoto menolak. Naoto hanya memandangi balon biru tua yang telah terbang cukup jauh itu dan bersamaan kemudian, salju pertama untuk musim dingin tahun tahun 2012 pun datang dengan perginya balon tersebut. Nanako dan Teddie, juga bersama orang-orang lainnya tampak amat bahagia dengan berjatuhannya wujud putih yang dingin tersebut, dan Shirogane Naoto sendiri juga tak dapat berbohong bahwa ia juga bahagia melihat ribuan titik salju yang berjatuhan ke arahnya.

Dengan datangnya salju-salju itu, ia akan semakin merindukan ketiga anggota keluarganya. Ayah, ibu, dan kakak yang telah meninggalkannya, seperti balon tersebut.

"Aku…, ingin melihat 'nemophilia harmony' bersama kalian. Yakushiji, kakek, teman-teman, ayah dan ibu, termasuk kau… kakak."

Naoto berucap pelan tanpa ada yang mendengar kecuali dirinya, dan seseorang yang dirindukannya.

**-My greatest thank you to enjoying the time for reading _**

* * *

**(our memories about them−who had left us in this world−,won't be erase 'till the eternity) - 152 cm**


End file.
